


Sweet Dreams

by anna_marlena



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a little cutesy thing I dreamed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_marlena/pseuds/anna_marlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec exiles himself to Magnus' loft after the cancelled wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

After the disaster of a talk with his parents, it was nice to be greeted with nothing but smiling faces when Alec reconvened with his siblings and friends, Magnus right by his side.  
Izzy immediately wrapped an arm around him and hugged the older boy close to her side. Alec knew she would support him through everything, hell, she had been the instigator of all of this in the first place, but it was nice to be reassured that she was at his side.

“So, not to spoil your good mood, but there still is a mole in the institute” Jace announced as soon as he had everyone’s attention again. “And we have no clue as to who it might be.”

“Jace is right, we need to find out who of the people we call family is infiltrating the institute” Izzy agreed with her adopted brother, then looking up at her biological one. “But I think this can wait for one night. I think we should all get some rest. Today has been… exciting.” Magnus chuckled at her choice of words.

“Exciting indeed.”

“We probably really should get some rest” Alec conceded, and his statement was followed by a yawn. Emotions made you tired, especially the amount he had gone through that day. “Let’s just hope I don’t run into mom. I don’t really care for another confrontation.”

“I think it would be best if the two of you stay clear of each other, Alec” Izzy said, hugging her brother even closer to her side. “Mom will get over it, but for now it would be best of you maybe exile yourself to Magnus’ place.” At her words, Alec looked at his…boyfriend?

“Would that be okay with you?”

“Alexander, what mine is yours, within reason of course. I don’t think you have much use for cauldrons and potion ingredients. I would be delighted to welcome you in my humble abode” Magnus drawled, petting Alec’s arm affectionately.

Clary chuckled at the words ‘humble adobe’ and Magnus shot her a dark look.

“Then I guess I’ll pack a few things.”

*

Twenty minutes later, Alec and Magnus stepped through a portal and arrived in the large sitting room of Magnus’ loft. Alec had changed out of his tuxedo and into more comfortable clothing, and a bag with essentials was slung over his shoulder.

“Mi casa es tu casa” Magnus announced with a flourish of his hands, “make yourself comfortable. Would you like a little nightcap? Perhaps some Pernod, or rather a drop of whiskey?” Alec looked up from where he had lowered himself on the couch, the same couch a bleeding Luke had lain on only a few weeks prior. Chairman Meow had immediately jumped on the couch next to the dark haired shadowhunter and was rubbing his head against the soft fabric of Alec’s pants.

“Tea would be nice.” Magnus chuckled, but turned to head into the kitchen.

When Magnus returned to the sitting room with one tumbler of whiskey for him and a steaming mug of ‘good-night tea’ in his hands, he stopped short at the sight that unfolded in front of him.

Alec was fast asleep, leaning against the arm rest of the couch, his long legs tucked tightly under himself to fit on the couch. Chairman Meow had settled against the young man’s chest, curled into a tight ball and equally asleep.

Magnus doubted the position to be comfortable, but it flattered him that Alec was comfortable enough in his home to fall asleep in his sitting room and let his guard down so completely. 

As quiet as he could, Magnus set down the drinks on the coffee table and moved to spread a blanket over the sleeping form of the man he was falling in love with. He tucked the blanket carefully around Alec, making sure he was covered completely, while still leaving room for his pet to breathe. Magnus stroked Alec’s cheek as light as a feather, but still a small smile appeared on his marvelous features.

“Sweet dreams, my darling”, Magnus muttered, before he himself retired into his bedroom, his tumbler of whiskey forgotten on the coffee table. This night, he wouldn’t need alcohol to fall into pleasant slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series of little oneshots, mostly Alec-centric, because I love this little cupcake so much!


End file.
